1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to supporting devices, and particularly to a support employed by an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are not only used for calls or sending and receiving messages these days, but are also used for listening to music, watching television programs and movies, and placing video calls, for example. However, mobile phones are configured for use as hand-held devices, and holding a mobile phone may not always be the most comfortable or convenient way to use its many available functions.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.